Love me if you dare
by A-Kabby-K
Summary: Short OS about Marcus Kane and Abby Griffin's past on the Ark
1. Chapter 1

**_One of my favorite film is Jeux d'enfant with Marion Cotillard and Guillaume Canet. (Love me if you dare in english) and I had the idea to write a Kabby fic inspired by this film. I haven't found a good translation to the "Cap ou pas cap" game, so I did my best to find something more or less similar._**

 ** _I don't have time to write a long fic so it will be a series of short one-shot. This is the first._**

 _ **This story takes place before the show because in my mind Abby and Kane have a backstory with each other.**_

 **Love me if you dare (1)**

«Exploring the world. Finding some mysterious places and unearthing some treasures…», the ten-year-old child said with conviction.

A slight mocking laugh was heard in the dark of the bedroom.

«What ?», he asked annoyed.

«It sucks !», a soft voice answered him from the bed next to him.

Marcus lifted himself on one elbow and raised an eyebrow.

«And what would you do if we went on earth ?», he asked her bitterly.

Abby sat up and brought her knees to her chest, a soft smile raising on her lips.

«Feeling the warmth of the sun on my skin… Running in the rain for hours…Enjoying the smell of flowers, trees, rivers…», she told him, lost in thought.

Marcus scoffed.

«It sucks too !», he retorted as he laid down again, his hands behind his head.

Abby shrugged and rested her head on her knees. They both knew they would never go on earth, but the young girl couldn't help thinking about it. It was just an unrealistic dream. But suddenly she thought about what he had just said and a flash of fear struck her.

«Marcus ?», she murmured softly.

«Humm ?», he grumbled as if he had already started to fall asleep.

«If we go on earth one day…», she started before throwing him a pin shaped like the earth.

It wasn't fair. She knew he couldn't say no, because if he did he would have lost.

«…I dare you to never leave me behind to set off on an adventure.», she challenged him, a little nervous.

«Ok. I wasn't planning to, anyway…», he muttered as he turned around on the air mattress.

Abby smiled in the dark. Marcus was her best-friend, a comfort when things went wrong in her home. Even if he wasn't a chatty person she knew she could always count on him and on his parents. Speaking of which…

«How's your dad ?», she asked with concern.

She knew Richard Kane was seriously ill for some time. She had heard Vera and her mother speaking about it one day but Marcus had never mentioned it.

She heard him sigh but he remained silent.

«I'm sure he'll be okay… we have excellent doctors…», she added shyly.

«I dare you to never ask me questions about my father.», he said coldly.

The little girl bit her tongue, she shouldn't have questioned him about this. She knew it, but she couldn't help asking. She was worried about her friend and she didn't want him to go through this alone.

«Ok.», she agreed quietly before pushing away the blanket.

Well, if it was what he really wanted, she could hold her tongue but he couldn't keep her from being there for him. So she left her bed and without a word she slipped under Marcus' cover. She knew Vera didn't like when they were sleeping in the same bed, she said they were now too old to share a mattress but she was very small and Marcus never complained anyway.

At first, Marcus didn't move an inch so she nestled against his back. She closed her eyes and when she was about to fall asleep, she felt him reached for her hand. She remained silent and waited until his fingers finally found hers.

«Good night Marcus…», she whispered as she entwined her fingers with his.

«Good night Abby…», he said in turn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love me if you dare part 2.**

«Do you think he saw us ?», a thirteen years old Marcus asked, breathless.

Abby shook her head as she was trying to catch her breath, her hands on her knees.

«I don't think so. Even if the Ark was on fire, Thelonious didn't even realize it…», she said, laughing.

«Yes, well, he is a little scary when he is reading. But he will know it was me…», Marcus said as he sat on the floor.

«You could have said no…», Abby retorted with a smirk on her lips.

Marcus shrugged, anxiety written on his face.

«Are you afraid ?», she teased him as she sat next to him, shoulder to shoulder.

«There's nothing I'm afraid of !», he retorted, cut to the quick.

«Oh, yes sorry, I forgot…», she mocked, rolling her eyes.

«Stealing food is against the law !», he reminded her with a reproachful tone.

«We haven't stolen anything, we have only replaced his lunch by something a little less tasty, that's the point !» she corrected with a satisfied smile.

Marcus let escaped a deep sigh and crossed his arms on his chest.

«Damn you, Abby !», he muttered, giving her a dirty look.

«Are you going to sulk ?», she asked as she gave him a light slap on his shoulder.

«I dare you to shut up !», he exclaimed as he thrown the pin to her.

Abby raised an eyebrow, looking at him. They both know it wasn't the game. He was not allowed to ask her to shut up forever. He should have added a deadline. Sometimes he was really bloody insufferable. Maybe she should send him packing, she wanted to but she was unable to do it. She didn't like when he was angry at her.

«I dare you to shut me up !», she responded thoughtlessly, just to annoy him a little bit more.

Marcus turned abruptly his head towards her and she saw the anger slowly fade away from his face. They stared at each other for a long time. Abby felt her heart begin to beat faster in her chest and she didn't know why. In fact, she knew, she had already read some biology books but she had never thought about Marcus that way. Did she want him to kiss her? Did she want to kiss her best-friend? He was probably thinking about it too because she could see his eyes fall on her lips several times.

She wondered if it was a good idea or not. Maybe it was because she knew him by heart, she trusted him and in a way she loved him….but at the same time she was afraid to loose him if things didn't go well. She was lost in thought when Marcus gradually leaned forward. She suddenly forgot how to breathe. She blinked and then they were both into it, their first kiss…

She felt his lips brushing softly against hers. It was just a tender caress, a chaste kiss but it felt good. They stayed like this, awkwardly, mouth to mouth a few seconds. Finally, Marcus stepped back and they both giggled nervously.

«Ok… that was g…», Marcus started but he couldn't finish his sentence.

«Weird.», Abby cut him off abruptly, without thinking.

It was a lie. It was anything but weird. Even so, she was afraid of the consequences, and of what this kiss could imply.

The smile on Marcus' lips faded away and Abby felt her heart break.

«Yes weird, that what I was going to say…», he agreed coldly.

Abby knew they were both lying but she remained silent, her eyes fixed on the floor. She felt bad because she was the root of this kiss. She hadn't thought about that when she had challenged him to shut her up but she hadn't said anything to avoid it either. She felt lost, hesitant, muddled…

«I have to go !», Marcus said sharply before get to his feet and rushed out of the room.

The girl tried to reach his arm and hold him back but he was too fast and the words were stuck in her throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love me if you dare part 3.**

«What are you doing here ?», she asked Marcus who had suddenly left the party.

«What about you ?», he retorted, his back against the corridor wall and his arms crossed on his chest.

She knew him so well and even if he was usually a lonely person she knew there was something wrong. It was their last prom, their last moments of frivolity before to enter into adulthood. He was supposed to be with his friends, having a few drinks with Thelonious, having fun and dancing…Well maybe not dancing but, at least, enjoying the party.

«Cara told me I could find you here.», she explained shyly.

«Great !», he grumbled scornfully.

«What's the problem ?», she wanted to know.

«Nothing !», he replied dryly.

Abby huffed as she felt herself becoming angry. He was insufferable.

«Go back to the party! I'm pretty sure Griffin is waiting for you to another lovely dance !», he spat bitterly, looking at her with contempt.

The young woman opened her mouth, stunned. She hadn't expected this. She frowned and let escaped a forced laugh.

«Seriously? You're jealous of Jake Griffin ?», she asked, half startled, half flattered.

«No, but all these couples make me sick.», he retorted with disgust.

«And what about Cara? She's your girlfriend, right? Why don't you dance with her? I'm sure she would like it !», she asserted with a soft smile.

«She's not my girlfriend, she's just… a girl…», he responded abruptly.

«That's not what she think…», she commentated as she rested her back against the wall next to him.

«I don't care !», he said spitefully.

«You're an asshole you know that ?», she declared but she couldn't help laughing softly.

«Yes, maybe…but I know you like it…», he teased with a light smile.

Abby rolled her eyes and gave him a gentle nudge.

«Just so you know, I'm not interested in Jake….», she tell him, looking at her feet.

Marcus nodded and out of the corner of her eye she could see him smiling discreetly.

«I'm gonna go home, I have to revise for the guard exam tomorrow and it's getting late…», he said without actually moving.

She didn't either. She didn't want him to leave. For some time, their relationship seemed to change. They were still close but it was different. They had always had arguments but as they were growing up their fight was harder and harder.

«Just one dance! With me…», she requested without thinking.

The words had escaped her mouth before she had realized it.

«I don't dance! You know it !», he answered as he was pushing himself from the wall.

«I dare you to dance with me !», she challenged him with a smirk on her lips.

«Abby….», he breathed.

«Play or not ?», she asked seriously as she pulled the pin out of her small handbag.

«Ok, but not in front of everyone.», he accepted unwillingly.

«So, where? Here ?», she asked, not very pleased with this idea.

«No. I have a better idea…», he told her.

Abby gave him an interrogating look.

«Trust me !», he said as he reached for her hand.

The young woman nodded and intertwined her fingers with his. She let him lead her to a small room she didn't know. They were not far from the ballroom and despite the walls, they could hear the music.

«Where are we ?», she asked as she was walking to the large window which offered them a fantastic view of the earth.

«It's an old breakroom for cleaners. They are no longer using it, my father gave me the key in case I would need some peace and quiet to study.», he explained.

Abby contented herself with this answer but she knew he wasn't telling her the whole truth. Richard Kane was sicker and sicker and she was aware of Marcus' difficulty to accept to see his father like this. This place was probably his oasis of calm.

«So…», he said after he has cleared his throat.

Abby felt a large smile growing on her lips.

«I need you to make things right…», she said as she was turning towards him.

Marcus sighed.

«Don't go too far !», he warned her.

«Come on Marcus !», she encouraged him

«Ok, so would you like to dance with me ?», he asked without trying to hide his displeasure.

«Yes !», she accepted with enthusiasm.

«Don't forget Abby, you force me to do that !», he reminded her as he moved forward her and waited.

«Shut up Marcus !», she retorted with a smile, her arms locking around his neck.

She felt his body hardening against hers and she couldn't help giggling softly.

«On my hips…I mean, your hands, you can put them on my hips.», she suggested gently.

«I know where putting them !», he replied dryly before doing what she had just said.

At first, they were both a little uncomfortable, clumsy but they quickly found a rhythm and let the song guide their body. Gradually she felt Marcus relax so she let her head resting against his chest. He had always been taller than her but at this time, she felt so petite, so tiny than ever. She felt safe and warm.

«Not so bad huh ?», she pointed out in a low voice.

«Shut up Abby !», he answered as his chin rested on the top of her head.

For once she did. She closed her eyes and enjoyed this moment. She stopped thinking, nearly stopped breathing when Marcus' fingers started to slide along her spine. It was a light touch but it made her shiver. She never thought about him like more than a friend since their first kiss. Well, in fact, she never allowed herself to thought about him in this way. However, she couldn't deny the heat which was spreading in her belly. Feel his hard body against her own bring out in her some overwhelming sensation.

When the song finally ended, they stopped dancing but they both remained in place, wrapped in each other arms. She didn't know what she really wanted but she knew she didn't want it to end. So she lifted her head and met Marcus's gaze. He seemed as troubled as her.

«Abby…», he breathed with a lump in his throat.

«Shhhh… I just… I just want to try again…», she murmured before getting up on her tiptoes and crashed her lips onto his.

Contrary to their first kiss, this one was hotter and hungrier. They immediately opened their mouth and their tongue started a passionate fight. Abby's nails dug into the skin of his neck as she pressed herself harder against him. Marcus's grips on her hips tightened and he sucked her bottom lips between his.

Abby let escape a frustrated groan when he finally broke the kiss.

«Still weird ?», he teased with a satisfied smile on his face.

«No…», she breathed, asking for his lips.

This time, Marcus cupped her face with one hand and tilted his head to deepening the kiss even more. Abby felt immediately dizzy. It was like she was falling in a black hole but it felt so damn good. She wrapped her arms around his waist and melt into his embrace. It was new for her but doing this with Marcus felt like the most natural thing in the world. Of course, she had already flirted with a few boys but she had never felt what she was actually feeling. She needed Marcus, she needed his kiss, his touch, his scent, she needed all of him.

«I want this to be you…», she confessed as she began to unzip his jacket.

She felt Marcus shiver under her palms. They were so huddled together that she could feel he wanted her as much as she wanted him right now.

«Abby…», he whispered as one of his hand made slowly its way to her ass.

«I dare you to make love to me…», she pleaded as her lips brushed against his pulse-point.

This time, he suddenly caught her wrists and took a step backwards.

«It's not a game Abby !», he warned her, coldly.

Surprise, she let escaped a nervous laugh and shook her head.

«I'm serious, this can't be a game! Do you understand ?», he insisted as he gazed into her eyes.

Abby's smile faded away and she nodded. They stared at each other a few more seconds and then she cupped his face in her hand tenderly.

«It isn't, and it never was, I mean… us…», she said with a soft voice.

She saw a large smile growing on his lips and she couldn't help but kissing it. Their relationship has always seemed strange to all others people. They were fighting almost everyday but they couldn't stay away from each other. With him, she felt like home, like she needed him to breath, to live…

Slowly, Marcus led her to the bunk next to the large window. With every step, Abby felt nervousness and arousal took place in her stomach. His mouth never left hers until the back of her knee hit the mattress. Then she took his hand in hers and rested it on her heart. It was beating so fast and so hard that she briefly thought it could burst through her chest.

Marcus gazed into her eyes as his fingers began to brush against her cleavage. His touch was gentle, almost shy whereas his eyes were dark and full of desire. Without removing her eyes from his, Abby unzipped her prom dress. She saw him swallowing hard as the dress was sliding down her body. She felt her cheeks turning red and her throat becoming dry.

«You are looking particularly gorgeous this evening…», he said in a low voice as his hands were sliding along her sternum and then along her flat stomach.

«With or without my dress ?», she teased him, as she was trying to not shiver under his touch.

«Both.», he chuckled.

«I think this is the nicest thing you've ever said to me…», she pointed out to him as her hands were grabbing the lapel of his jacket and pushed it off slowly of his shoulders.

«Well…, you know I'm not very good at…», he began to explain himself but she shook her head.

«I know !», she said quickly, before taking his hands in hers and pulling him towards her as she sat up on the bunk.

Marcus had never been a talkative person but Abby was one of the only people who knew exactly what he was thinking just by looking into his eyes. She knew his pain, his worry, his joy… Yes, she always knew what he was thinking except when it was about her.

«It's just…I like hearing those words from you…», she confessed when she finally lied on her back, Marcus's body on top of her.

The young man stared at her a few second, thoughtful.

«You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen…», he finally whispered, his lips within an inch from hers.

«I love your hair…», he said quietly as his fingers stroked a strand of her hair.

«I love your mischievous eyes…», he continued before kissing each of them.

«I love your bright smile…», he finished, before catching her lips with his.

Abby wrapped her hands around his shoulder and closed her eyes shining with tears. She would never have thought to hear Marcus tell her this kind of sweet things. She knew it was probably not easy for him but he made the effort for her and she was already on edge.

For a while they had only traded languid kisses, their bodies pressed hard against each other.

«You smell amazing !», he whispered as his mouth began to brush against her cheek, her jawline, and then sucked at the sensitive spot behind her ear.

She let escaped a soft moan and her hands clenched at his hair. She wanted more, she needed more, so she applied a gentle pressure on his head to encourage him to continue his way…

What happens next has been a hot exploration of each other body, of each other pleasure…A dance of tongue, lips, hands and skin… A demonstration of love, respect and care…


	4. Chapter 4

**Love me if you dare 4.**

«Go away», were the first words she heard as she was opening the breakroom door.

She was breathless and tears were running down her cheeks. She was devastated but certainly not as much as him.

Marcus was sitting in front of the large window, his gaze into the infinity of space. She couldn't see his face but she could feel all the pain which was surrounding him. His knees were against his chest and his head rested on it.

«Marcus...I...», she started, not quite sure about what she was supposed to say.

His father was dead. She just found out Richard Kane passed away during the night. She didn't know what really happened. She thought he was getting better. She had heard Vera say to her mother that her husband might possibly come to the next Unity Day. And now he was just...gone!

«I said go away !», he said again coldly, without looking at her.

Abby shook her head and wiped her tears on her cheeks. No. She had to stay. She had to find a way to help him.

Since the prom and what happened this night nearly eight months earlier, they were living in their own little world, like if nothing existed around them. They were spending their free time together speaking about the earth, about their dreams, about everything which counts for them. To be honest, they also kissed, and enjoyed each other body. A lot. Well, almost all the time. It was like if they needed to be skin against skin, like if touching, feeling each other had become vital to them. She had always loved him, he was her best friend, her other half, but now she didn't just love him, she was in love with him. Totally. Her soul and her body were in love with him.

She could feel his pain in her own heart. She could hardly breathe because of her sorrow. Seeing him like that was unbearable for her. She wanted to take him in her arms, hold him against her heart and tell him that everything would get better, that everything would be fine but she knew him and she knew he was too proud to let her taking care of him. So she went towards him and sat beside him without saying a word. He didn't make a move. He continued to stare fixedly at the space behind the glass.

«I'm sorry M...», she broke the silence but she couldn't finish her sentence.

«Here it is...», he said with an emotionless tone which almost scared her.

She frowned a second before follow his gaze and finally finding with horror what he was waiting for.

«Who is he ?», she asked petrified as a dead body was drifting to the space.

«My father's murderer.», he responded without taking his eyes away from the corpse.

Abby shook her head.

«What? Marcus, I don't unders...», she asked confused.

«He stole medicines two days ago. He gave it to his dying wife while doctors have said there was nothing more to do for her. This medicine was supposed to be for my father. I'm glad this criminal was floated.», he told her coldly.

Abby stared at him completely stunned. She couldn't believe what she heard.

«Marcus...How could you say you're glad...I mean, I understand your anger but...», she tried to get him to reason, her hand timidly landing on his forearm.

«He got what he deserved! The law is the law, Abby ! In a few month, I will be a guard and I swear I'll do my best to cleared the Ark of all its criminals !», he said, looking at her for the first time, his eyes filled with determination.

«Marcus, this man was probably desperate, he just wanted to save his wife !», she pleaded.

«I don't care! No matter why he did that! It's a crime and even if you don't like it you know I'm right !», he spat as he removed his arms from her grip.

«I'm really, really sorry for your father but I can't let you thinking that float our people is a good solution !», she stated more forcefully.

«Drop it. I don't care about what you think !», he said bitterly before getting back on his feet.

Abby felt her heart break. She knew Marcus could be hard sometimes but until now he had never been mean to her.

«Marcus wait !», she called him out as she stood up.

Marcus stopped and turned slowly toward her, visibly annoyed.

«Do you...», she started hesitantly as she moved towards him.

«Do you remember what you said when we learned that Jake's father has been floated ?», she asked as she raised her head to look at him fully in the eye.

«Why are you talking to me about Jake Griffin ?», he spat with disgust and started to stepping backward.

«You said people should have a second chance, that we don't deserve to go on earth if we are able to kill our own people !», she continued to speak, her eyes shinning with tears.

Marcus shook his head.

«I was ten and I was wrong. I said that because that what my mother says but now I know. If we want to go on earth one day, at first we need to survive. And if we have to kill some irresponsible person to succeed then I'll kill them, for the good of humanity !», he declared detached.

«I can't believe you said that ! That's not the Marcus Kane I know, the Marcus Kane I love !», she whispered astounded.

«That's who I'm now and if you can't accept it, well...», he answered but he stopped before finish his sentence.

«Well what Marcus ?» she asked with defiance.

«Well, you may have to find another man to love. What about Jake Griffin huh ?», he retorted, looking at her right in the eyes.

«Screw you !», she yelled at him as she hit him hard in the chest.

He wanted to hurt her because he couldn't deal with his pain. He couldn't think what he was saying. This time, Abby couldn't hold back her tears anymore. He was going to far and he was hurting her so badly.

«Do you love me Marcus ?», she asked both angry and upset.

Marcus looked down and said nothing.

«Look at me !», she shouted at him and he did.

«Do you love me ?», she said again with a softer tone.

He remained silent for a few second and for the first time she saw tears in his eyes.

«It doesn't matter anymore...», he murmured and looked away.

«Don't do that ! Please, Marcus, don't do that ! I know you're in pain, I know you are blaming everybody but we can go through this together...Please, Marcus, don't push me away...I'm begging you.», she pleaded as the tears were running down her cheeks.

This couldn't be real. It was a nightmare. She will wake up in her bed, Marcus's arms around her waist and his lips against her neck. And everything will be fine again.

«Sorry...», he said quickly before turning toward the door.

«No ! Marcus...», she objected, reaching for his elbow.

«I dare you to stay away from me !», he shouted as he spun round.

Abby froze in place.

«I dare you to stay away from me forever Abby !», he repeated, saying each word distinctly.

She stared at him, her mouth wild-open, completely speechless. She felt like the ground was falling under her feet.

«You can't do that! You can't seriously ask me to do that !», she whispered, literally broken.

«Watch me !», he said coldly before leaving the room and... her life...forever...


End file.
